Steam
by SapphireOcean
Summary: From the otpprompts tumblr: Imagine the shyest member of your OTP surprising the other in the shower. [Complete]


Hisalisa yelled at me the instant I saw this prompt. Voila, futureish smut. another fic readapted for ZnT week :D

* * *

Bright red splattered over an ocean of aquamarine. A slash of yellow cut through it, aiming toward the crisp white corner of the canvas.

Touji frowned. He brought a hand to his forehead for a thoughtful scratch. Cool stickiness landed on his temple.

"Whoops." Dropping the brush into its rinsing glass, he wiped away the paint with his other hand— and stuck a brush into his hair.

That brush joined its sibling it the rinsing glass. Touji ran both hands through his hair with a sigh, then stepped back to take in the whole canvas: another riot of primary colors, swirls here, lines there. It wasn't singing, this one. Just loud. It matched the music in his head, but something was still missing.

He pressed his left hand into the still wet drops of red, twisted it clockwise and back, then pulled away. The red had turned into small, light streaks, mingled with the yellow slash, and both colors crowded into the aquamarine.

Better. But not enough.

He wiped his hand on his chest, froze for a moment before he remembered he wore a smock. "For once," he murmured, smiling. Lisa would be pleased.

She'd be home soon. Any minute, maybe; behind the canvas the sun had nearly set. He'd lost track of time again. With that thought, he removed his smock, laid it carefully aside, and traipsed to the bathroom.

He'd just washed away the last remnants of paint when her voice floated in behind him.

"Touji? I'm home."

"Welcome home. I'll be out in a few—" He heard the shower door shut, and then her hands were on his shoulders. "Oh...?" He allowed a smirk into his voice. "You've decided to join me, huh?"

"Yes. Is that okay?" Her hands traveled, sliding down until her arms draped down his chest; her breasts slid up against his shoulder blades.

He smiled, squeezed her hands. "More than okay. Delightful." He leaned back into her and craned his neck only to catch a glimpse of her hair. "Speaking of which, how was the musicale?"

She hummed, hands moving in small circles. "You should come with me next time. I played that piece, the one that tastes like chocolate."

"You mean the lilac one."

A giggle. "Yes, that one. And Arata-kun played something new. It reminded me of seawater." She shifted, and her lips fluttered against his neck. "Then all I could think of was what kind of colors you'd see. I couldn't wait to get home." She pressed kisses up his neck and along his jawline.

He sighed softly, closing his eyes as warmth tickled his spine. "Come around here, then."

Her arms left him, fingers trailing. When he felt her hands come to rest on his hipbones, he opened his eyes to her in front of him, smiling with soft eyes.

He put his arms around her neck and pulled her mouth toward his.

Their lips touched gently at first, but hunger soon bloomed, as it had several times before. He smiled against Lisa's mouth when his back hit the shower wall. Then her tongue met his, drawing a sigh from him.

When their friendship had first turned into more, they had spent countless hours kissing. The first time they'd had sex was almost an accident, happening in a blink—suddenly the kisses grew scorching, and clothes were shed, and he was inside her and they could hardly breathe...

He never got tired of kissing Lisa.

She pulled away from him to run her tongue along his collarbone, then sank her teeth into his shoulder. The small jolt of pain sent heat through his limbs and _down_. He gasped and let out a quiet, surprised laugh. "You're frisky tonight."

"Maybe it's better you stayed home," she said. "I think I would have dragged you into something inappropriate."

"Is that s-" A groan left him as her hand wrapped around his erection and stroked.

Her lips crashed into his, stealing his breath. With another groan, he thrust his tongue into her mouth, one hand searching for her breasts. He thumbed a nipple, more warmth washing over him when he felt her shiver. As his tongue slid against hers, his hands slid up and down her sides, her back, her rear, over her hips.

His fingers had just grazed the wet between her legs when all sensation melted away. He opened his eyes, blinking dazedly.

"Touji."

He followed her voice down to see her kneeling in front of him, in front of his... He swallowed. This was new. But she was looking up at him with a quiet smile, cheeks flushed.

"I... want to do something for you." She placed one hand along his thigh. "All right?"

He stammered out incoherence when she took him in her other hand, stroking lightly. "Yes," he said on the second try, "b-but, uh- are you sure? I-I mean- ah!"

She'd flicked her tongue at his tip. She pulled back, with another smile, and said, "I'm sure." Then she placed her tongue on him and gave a long, slow lick downward.

"L-Lisa..." Her name turned into a moan. He fought the urge to close his eyes, instead watching her.

The hand on his thigh tightened as her tongue glided all over his length. She traced quick circles around the head that had him panting and scrabbling at the shower wall for support.

Did she know he was watching her? Her eyes were closed as she pleasured him, but he looked at her so intensely, in awe of what she was doing, that maybe she could feel it. He could handle the sensations lighting up his body if he just focused on watching her...

She looked up just then, met his eyes. Her own were darker than he'd ever seen them.

"You're beautiful," he breathed out, right before she took him into her mouth.

His head hit the shower wall but he didn't feel it. His eyes fell shut as a sharp moan burst from him, and his body went rigid in the effort to hold himself up. Everything narrowed down to heat and wet consuming him, flashes of pain that registered just enough to make his hips jerk. The ecstasy stopped for a moment, long enough for a few quiet coughs to reach his ears.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," he gasped as he realized what had happened- a little teeth, a reflex, he'd moved too hard- but her mouth was back before he could take another breath.

High, breathy noises echoed off the walls. He'd be embarrassed if he had the wherewithal to care. But need was churning in his chest, spiraling down inexorably. The pleasure only increased and he already could hardly breathe, he had to make it stop but it felt so _good..._

"Lisa." He'd meant to tell her something, but instead he kept saying her name, his voice fraying to the breaking point, as sensation exploded across his mind.

When he came back to himself, quiet moans were still shaking out of him. He realized he was still standing, only for weight to settle over him and sink his body to the floor. Lisa crawled over to him and leaned her side against his, her head on his shoulder.

"I guess I did well," she said, and then she giggled.

Touji did too, and it took a few moments they could compose themselves. Then he let out a deep sigh, placed a kiss on her temple, and helped her up.

She hugged him as soon as they were standing, tucking her face into his neck, and they stayed under the spray, breathing together.

"Don't you want," Touji began after a while, easing a hand down her stomach.

She stopped him with her own hand. "It's okay," she murmured. "I just wanted to do that for you."

But he could feel her heart beating like a trapped bird. He made a questioning noise, slid his hand lower by increments. When he brushed against soft curls, her hand loosened and fell away from his wrist. Her breathing quickened slightly.

"Please?" he whispered. He could feel the heat in her face. Then he felt her nod.

He pressed his thumb gently against her bud, rubbing softly.

She inhaled, wrapped her arms around him.

He slipped a finger into her, deep, then out, and again.

She made a tiny whimper, then a whisper: "More."

He moved faster, gently speeding up. But he felt her head shift, her fingernails pressing into his skin.

" _More._ "

Another finger joined the first, thumb still stroking. He was rewarded by her sigh, by her pressing into his hand. With a shaky breath, he gingerly added a third, and he startled at her desperate moan. He closed his eyes and matched the rhythm of her hips, moving as fast as he dared, and savored the gasps spilling from her and the sudden sharp clenching around his fingers.

She shook against him after, panting, arms limp around his shoulders. He held her until her heartbeat settled, until her breathing returned to normal.

"That was fast," he said, tentatively. "Did you... like-?"

A quick nod. She was blushing. "Very much. I was- well, I had- you were-" She bit her lip, blushing further.

"Yeah," he murmured, bumping foreheads with her.

They smiled at each other.

"I'm all clean," he said, "but what about you? Did you come in just for, um, *that,* or..."

"Since I'm here, I might as well wash." She smiled, coyly. "Would you help me?"

He grinned and grabbed a washcloth. "I'd love to."

"Just a wash, mind you," she said, tapping a finger against his lips.

"Understood," he said with a laugh.

It was while he was washing her hair that she said, as if suddenly remembering, "I didn't swallow."

"Close your eyes," he said, and held the shower hose over her head. "You what?"

Her eyes were covered by wet hair, but her face was red.

"Oh! _Oh_." His face felt hot. He sprayed himself down, but it didn't help. "W-W-Were you supposed to?" The sentence ended on a squeak as he fumbled the hose back onto its holder.

"I thought so. Maybe."

He turned off the water and they left the shower.

"I don't see why," he said into a towel. Shoving it back on his head, he continued, "I mean, that- it's kind of..." He trailed off with a noncommittal sound.

Her laughter stopped him. "Your face," she said. "That's kind of how I feel about it too, but..." She kept giggling while she dried off.

Toweling his hair vigorously, he made an effort at a more neutral expression. "Where'd you hear about that, anyway?"

Turning away from him, she made a noise that sounded like "Nuuuuuuh," and threw a towel at him; he caught it easily.

"Here's an idea." He balled up the towel and flung it to the floor. "That's this conversation."

"Mm-hmm." She nodded rapidly as she raked a brush through her hair. "Good idea."

"I have them occasionally."

She reached over and slapped his shoulder with a grin.

#####

Later, after dinner, when he was reading in bed, Lisa came in and cleared her throat delicately. He looked up from his book to see her studying the floor, arms clasped in front of her. He waited for her to speak.

"Your painting," she said quietly. A beat. Then louder, faster, "I should have asked you first I'm sorry but I had an idea and-"

"Hey, hey." At her side mid-sentence, he put an arm around her. "It's okay."

"But if you don't like it..."

"I'll still forgive you," he said. "Let me go look before you apologize."

Together they went into the living room, into the corner he jokingly called his studio. Lisa switched on the light, and his painting blazed to life.

"Wow," he breathed.

A purple cloud nestled in the center of the canvas, surrounded by his aquamarine. It lightened gradually toward the top of the canvas, fading before it reached the yellow.

"You like it," she said. She sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "What a relief."

"It's perfect." He turned and kissed her, then ruffled her hair, smiling as she leaned into his hand. "You have a good eye."

She giggled. "My instinct told me it would be right, but... Next time I'll ask."

She shut off the light, and they made their way back to the bedroom.

"Wouldn't hurt," he said. "I find instinct rarely steers me wrong, though, so if you get a strong feeling, then go for it."

She smiled at him as she turned down her side of the bed. "Well, I was... uniquely inspired tonight."

The pillows muffled their laughter.


End file.
